Thunder Storms
by ItalianPotatoMoustache
Summary: Thunder storms always frightened little Iceland, and they always served as brotherly bonding for him and Norway. Do they still have the same purpose when Iceland is about to turn sixteen? Toddler!Iceland and Normal!Norway. Oneshot and human names used. R&R, please?


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Hetalia (If I did, it would probably be over after two episodes XD) or any of the characters. And yes I know, I should be working on The Big Flash. I've kind of lost interest in the story, so slowly over time I might work on it.

* * *

The lighting didn't get any softer even though it had been booming loud for the last hour. Alone his room, a silver haired toddler sat on his bed. His head covered by his pillowed being held by small shaking hands. Soft little whimpers could be heard from now and then through the pillow, the only audible part from the toddlers crying. He wanted to call for his older brother but no matter how badly he tried, the lightening scared him back under the pillow. Eventually after failed attempt after failed attempt, Emil was able to call for his brother. As soon as his brother walked in, another flash of light tore through the sky with a loud crackling boom. Emil dove his head back under the pillow and continued to cry in fear. His older brother, Lukas, made his way over to the bed carefully not to frighten his little brother even more. He sat on the edge of the bed and slowly reached his hand out to pat Emil on his back to let him know that Lukas was there. Emil slowly raised his head from his pillow, showing his puffy pink tear stained cheeks.

"What's wrong Emil? Why are you crying?" He wiped some of the tears off of the toddlers face with his thumb. His brother just kept sniffling and more tears streamed down his face. Another stroke of lightening burst through the air, sending the toddler to his brothers side weeping once again. "Are you afraid of the storm?" Lukas turned his attention to the window then back to his little brother. He picked Emil up and sat him on his own lap, hugging him. "There's nothing to worry about, it's alright. It can't hurt you."

Another flash of lightening lit up the sky, wailing it's ear bursting scream. Emil turned and buried his head in his brothers chest. This wasn't the first time a storm like this sent Emil crying to his brother, and this most certainly wouldn't be the last. Not that Lukas minded, he actually quite enjoyed nights like this. Watching his adorable white haired little brother try to ignore the sounds of the lightening, and watching him fail to ignore them. He never wanted him to grow up, he was just to cute to let go. But much to his displeasure, Emil would grow up. There was no stopping that. Until then, he would enjoy it.

* * *

**12 Years Later**

"Just leave me alone Lukas!" Emil yelled down the stairs, slamming his door shut. The day had started normally, Lukas woke up and made breakfast, then got Emil up. It all turned downhill when Lukas started a conversation with Emil. It started with Lukas asking about how Emil was doing, then he got on the topic of Emil's upcoming birthday. That's where it went downhill. They eventually broke out into a fight, then resulted in Emil storming off into his room.

Lukas let out a deep sigh and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. All he and Emil ever did was fight nowadays. He just wanted to do something nice for his brothers birthday but they ended up fighting before he got any clues. He placed his face in his hands. "Why does he have to be so hard to deal with?"

Emil on the other hand was asking himself why Lukas was being so nosy. "It's just another stupid birthday. I've already had 15, so what's the big deal?" Outside soft raindrops started to fall against the ground. He looked towards his window and watched and some drops started falling down to the base of the window pane. They started quickening in their pace after a few minutes. The sky got darker and soft rumbles could be heard in the distance. The sound got closer and closer as a strike of light cracked across the sky. EMil got up and whipped his dark blue curtains shut. He sat on his bed drawing his legs up close to his chest hugging them, resting his chin on his knees. Why did a storm have to happen now of all times? Oh how he hated storms like this, with their terribly loud thunder claps and their much to bright lighting streaks. For the most part they just gave him headaches or colds. They were no good to him. Another loud burst of thunder came howling through the air, it was loud enough to send Emil shaking. He hugged his knees even closer, if that was possible at this point. He continued to sit like this for a good twenty minutes until he couldn't take it. "L-Lukas?" he croaked. He only had to wait a few minutes before his brother came walking in.

"Yes?" judging by the scene he saw in front of him, Lukas would think that his little brother was scared. "Is the lighting frightening you brother dearest?" He let a little hint of sarcasm be heard in his voice. Okay, maybe more than a hint.

Emil just glared at him and turned his back to Lukas. "If you're just going to make fun of me, then just forget that I said anything." Lukas frowned and walked over to his little brother.

"It was just a joke, calm down. WHy did you call me up here?" Another strike of thunder hit, and a small yelp came from Emil as he jumped from the sudden outburst. Lukas smiled weakly and sat down next to his brother. "Are you sure you're not scared?" he let a small laugh out.

Emil gave a hint of a smile smile, before frowning again and hiding his face in his knees. Lukas wrapped his arms around him and rested his chin on the younger sibling's head. "Why do you get so frightened by such simple things?" He got no answer. He felt his brother tense up as more thunder and lightening hit. He continued to hug his younger brother until he felt his steady calm breathing, signaling that he had fallen asleep. He laid Emil down on his bed then got up to leave. Before he left, he turned back to look at him one last time. He looked so peaceful sleeping, why couldn't he look like that all the time?

"Goodnight Emil." He whispered, then shut the door walking back downstairs once again.

Days like this, he treasured no matter what age Emil was.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Just a little story I thought of. Hope you liked it! This took me a while to write. I've started putting more detail in my stories, could you tell? Anyway, go enjoy the rest of your day/night and I hope you have fun!


End file.
